what happened to us?
by IFeelLikeAFool
Summary: Tegan gets out of prison. Not a joke Quincest
1. Chapter 1

Sara's POV

It has been over two years sence I've seen her. She was arrested 24 mounths ago for being under the influnce of cocaine. I could have went there to see her, but I just couldn't. Tegan was so happy when we were younger, so full of life and always being corky or cracking jokes. I miss that Tegan, but that Tegan is long gone. The Tegan everyone knows now is a moody bitch always wanting more drugs to get fucked up on, only to pass out later that night. We use to be so close untill she pulled her self away...I still don't know why.

Tegan's POV

"What the fuck are you looking at Jen!"

"Nothing much...but I hear your getting out soon yeah?" Jen says.

"Yeah tomorrow, what of it?"

"Well I was woundering if you could do me a favor?" Jen spoke as she got closer pulling something from behind her back.

"What kind of favor Jen? I'm not going to do anything stupid like smuggle you drugs..."

"No, no nothing like that. I was just going to see if you could give this letter to my son, his grandma won't let him come visit me or get any of my letters, so I figure since you're getting out, you might be able to drop this off to him."

" I guess I could do this one thing for you, after all you did help me when I first got here." I say with a smirk.

" Thank you so much Tegan..."

" Yeah, yeah just make my last night here worth while will ya?"

"No problem." She states as she walks off swinging her hips.

NEXT DAY

Sara's POV

Today is the day I pick Tegan up from prison. I wonder how she has changed, if she will be an asshole or back to the way she was. All I really know is I miss Tegan.

Tegan's POV

"Hey bitch!"

"Well I guess you haven't changed have you." Sara says with scorn.

"You know it takes someone really smart to figure that one out."

"Just get in the car before I leave you here."

"Will do cock gobbler."I add before opening the door.

"Tegan could you atleast try and be nice, I haven't seen you in over two years."

"No, for one it's not my falt you didn't come see me and second you think I give a fuck what you want?"

"I didn't come and see you because you're like this!"

"Well get used to it sweetness."

THAT NIGHT

I walk in sara's room and see her reading The Falt In Our Stars and drinking some cheap wine.

"Hey sexy."

"Tegan are you high? You smell like weed."

"Higher than a kite." I say smirking at her.

"Oh this is great, you just get out of prison and it's right back to this."

"Hey I'm not on coke so shut the fuck up and get over here so I can show you something." I demanded her.

"what do you want?" she says as she walks over to me.

I grab sara's hand and bring it to my center.

"Tegan what the fuck are you doing, are you wearing a strap on!" sara says horrified.

"Yeah, I am."

I grab sara and shove my tounge in her mouth, she trys to pull away but I can still over power her. Saras trying to scream and hit me but to no avail, I just push her on the bed and rip at the buttons on her shirt. She is punching me in the ribs as I pull off her bra but she still trys to fight back. I suck her left nipple into my mouth and swirl my tounge around it and it quickly hardens to my action.

Sara's POV

I can't believe what Tegan is doing! My sister is raping me! One second I'm reading my book and the next my face is being pushed into a pillow while my clothes are being ripped off. Tegan is trying to undo my belt with one hand while the other is tightly gripping my shoulder. Shes still sucking on my nipple bitting it every time I scream for her to stop. I can't take it, I just start to cry. Why is she doing this? Why is she hurting me?

Tegan's POV

I finaly get her belt undone and fiddle with the button on her jeans untill it comes loose. I'm fucking horny so if she wants to fight back, I say bring it. I rip her pants down with her boxers and fling them across the room. I pull my own shirt off, but still dawn a black sports bra with red stitching. As I push sara's head into the pillow, I slip my pants down enough so that I can pull down my boxer-briefs and get my hand around the dildo for better control. I start the head of the cock at her clit rubbing it a few times and watching her facial exprations change from shocked and upset to a small sign of pleasure and thats all I need to continue moving south. I get the tip just at the hole, it's a little too dry but I just start to push as sara shrieks in pain and it finaly gives way. I'm half way in when I hear a small moan from sara. "Oh you like that huh?"

Sara's POV

I can't help what I'm feeling, I should be trying to stop her again but when she touched my clit with the strap on it just felt right. I think she saw that I liked it because she paused and looked at me before trying to enter. When she started to push it fucking hurt not only because I wasn't wet but because the only thing thats been up there is fingers and tounge. When she was about half way in she hit a good spot which made me vocalize my pleasure. " "ohhh...Tegan".

Eneyone want more, just say so and I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Tegan's POV

Sara broke out in a sweat, she was really getting into it. sara's face had pleasure written all over it, so I had a quick thought and acted on it.

Sara's POV

Tegan fliped us over so that I was riding her, and ride her I did. I was so fucking wet that the strap on kept slipping out so I would have to keep sliding it back in. "hold on" Tegan said. she pulled out and climbed to the end of the bed. All of a sudden I feel the best feeling I've felt yet , Tegan shoved her face in my pussy and got right to work. It shocked me how good she was at this task, I mean I didn't think she would be bad, but I didn't expect it to feel this fucking good. "Oh baby...yeah...ri..right there...oh fuck!" Tegan was slipping her tounge in and out at a fast pace and to top it off she was rubbing my clit with her first and middle fingers. "Shit...Tegaaaan!" "Yeah baby, you like that?" she asked. "Yes...oh fuck yes..." I was so close. Tegan removed her tounge and replaced it with the fingers that were previously on my sensitive button. She began pumping and curling her fingers up so that it hit just the right spot. "Ohhh god...Tegan I'm coming!". right after I stated that I was indeed coming, Tegan gave one swift lick to my clit and that was the end of me.

"Holy fuck tegan...I..I love you." as soon as I said that I regretted it, and it showed as I put my hand on my mouth in shock. Tegan didn't even act like she noticed she just got up and took off the strap on, slid her underwear up and pulled on her pants. she was heading for the door when I turned her around with my words. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I have to do something for a friend." She grabed her shirt and was out the door in a moment.


End file.
